A variety of containers and corresponding lids are known for storing items. When the containers in question are intended to store food, such as leftovers, it is generally preferred for the container to include an air tight and leak proof seal. Other considerations for containers intended to store food include the ability to store several containers in a minimum amount of space. In this regard many containers and lids are known with a wide variety of nesting or stacking features that allow the containers and lids to fit within one another, be removably attached to one another, or generally to be stored in a manner that reduces the amount of space occupied by multiple containers and lids. In many instances, there is a design trade-off between providing a strong, air tight seal between the container and corresponding lid and providing nesting or stacking features that allow multiple containers and lids to be stored in a minimum amount of space.